His Song
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: 500years and he remains silent. His voice that had once filled the lands of Under-land with warmth and happiness was gone, leaving both himself and the land cold and indifferent. He is broken after his mate-to-be disappears, but now there is a glimmer of hope when a young girl so much like his beloved appears in the Upper-land's. He was a bird without his beloved gilded cage.
1. Chapter 1

_**His Song**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Both the InuYasha characters and the movie the Labyrinth (which inspired this story) belong to their respected owners. I get nothing!_

_**Summary: **__500years and he remains silent. His voice that had once filled the lands of Under-land with warmth and happiness was gone, leaving both himself and the land cold and indifferent. He is broken after his mate-to-be disappears, but now there is a glimmer of hope when a young girl so much like his beloved appears in the Upper-land's. He was a bird without his beloved gilded cage._

_**Pairing: **__(Sesshomaru and Kagome) (InuYasha and OC – Luna) (Shippo and Rin)_

_**Rating: **__M for; language, mention of rap/possible rap, and adult situations_

The sun rose to take its place in the early morning sky. The horizon glowed a blazing pink orange fading to a pale blue as it fought against the passing night sky. The stars that had once been visible disappeared as the pale blue blocked out their diamond like figures. The evening frost that had covered the grass quickly melted as the Sun's razes of light beamed down from the sky to thaw the frozen ground.

Standing in the rays of early morning light, a young woman, no older than seventeen, stood with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that bathed over her youthful form. She wore out of date clothing that hadn't been seen by the earth in nearly five-hundred years. The top was a crisp white haori with red stitching while tying around her waist was a pair of bright red hakamas with dark crimson stitching. Even baggy the clothing did little to hide the plush curves of her youthful womanly figure. Her breast were full and round, being neither too big or too small, while her small waist flared into round hips and long toned legs. Atop her head was silken raven hair, which was tied back into a loose pony tail, her hair falling to her hips in a waterfall of waves while her bangs fell to frame her pale heart shaped face. Though her skin was pale in color and soft, almost like ivory silk, it had a warmth and glow to it that came from being in the sun as often as she was. She was tall, well taller than her mother who was 5'1 while she was 5'5. When opening her eyes she revived cerulean blue irises surrounded by thick black lashes.

Though she lived in America, she was still half Japanese and after living on a shrine with her grandfather, she had come accustom to the out of date fashion, wearing the outfit whenever she was gardening or sometimes simple because she wanted to. They had moved here soon after her mother had remarried, her father having died three years brier, to a man named Onigumo. He was a rich Japanese/American businessman with four kids of his own: Naraku, Takemaru, Kagura and Kanna.

She smiled at herself as she looked up towards the sky the lush pink and white blossom trees working to block the sun from her eyes but not its warm razes of light.

It was early summer; school had been let out just under a month ago and luckily for her, her step brother Takemaru had graduated this year, Naraku having graduated two years earlier. Don't get her wrong she loved her family but they were far from being a part of her family, ever since they had gone through puberty they had tried to _do_ multiple things to her, and would have to if it wasn't for Kagura. She shivered at the thought and quickly pushed the thought of them out of her mind.

She and Kagura were close, being just as close if not closer than blood sister. Kagura had protected her from many things, most of which were from her brothers who had tried to rape her on more than one account.

Kagura was like the wind, she could be as soft and gentle as the evening breeze as it caressed your skin, or as dangerous and destructive as a tornado in a trailer park. She was beautiful with a gentle toughness to her. She carried herself with pride and confidence but within she had a heart of gold full of love and gentleness. She guarded herself so as to protect herself but her eyes if you looked close enough always gave away what she was truly thinking. Her eyes were a bleeding pink surround by full black lashes. She was 5'6 with deep black hair that she always wore up with two white feathers adoring the pun.

Now Kanna… She was a sweet eleven year old girl. No one could explain why she had white hair and everyone had just accepted it. She was small, with straight white hair going to her waist and glass black eyes with a dark gray ring around her pupil. They were close but not like how she was with Kagura.

And three years ago Onigumo and her mother Akuma had a son: Souta. He was small and cute and was always asking the question: why. She loved that little boy more than anything.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Kagome looked to the basket full of vegetables and herbs that needed to be cleaned. Kagome quickly turned heading for the green house that was connected to the kitchen of the large tan two-story Italian styled house. The house was large and lavish but Kagome didn't care for it, preferring to be out in the large garden that she had been working on since moving here nine years ago.

She set the basket next to the door, before going around the opposite side of the green house. She walked slowly, with both ease and grace. Peaking around the corner she got her first glimpse of her large, yet skittish companion.

A large white dog was hunched over quietly eating the food, chopped up chicken and steak; she had set out for him. He could easily come up to her waist. His lush fur was a beautiful silver white while his eyes were the brightest of gold. She held her breathe as she watched him eat.

For the many years she had been in America, she had seen this very same dog on more than one occasion. She would catch a glimpse of white from time to time on her way to school or when she was taking a walk, it became a game for her sort of. She had only seen him once though in the last month, she had feared he had been caught or worse he had died. She was happy to see him here though, but even more so she wished that he would let her near him. He was after all a beautiful dog; she had never seen a dog like him before.

She slowly inched around the corner wanting to get as close to the dog as possible. She did see a collar, whoever owned this dog would most likely want him back. With how beautiful this dog was she didn't doubt that he was a prize winning show dog.

The dog raised his head; he stood straight looking straight at her. His pointed ears stood up on his head, his eyes were a bright glowing gold that stared at her heatedly. She felt nervous and froze in her movement towards him. She loved animals, but she had very little experience with a dog as large as this one. But she knew enough to slowly crouch down so she wouldn't seem too big and a threat to the dog. Doing that she slowly held her hand out for the dog and in a soft even voice she spoke.

"Hi there handsome," she smiled, trying to control her nervousness.

The dog slowly moved towards her, being both weary and interested in her. Kagome could hear his loud sniffing as he worked to see if she was a threat or not. She stayed as still as possible her nervousness being over powered by her excitement of going to be able to pet the dog.

He sniffed her extended hand and arm before pressing his large nose against her balm and then rubbing his head against her hand. Kagome smiled happily as she slowly began to pet the large beast. And soon enough he was pressing himself against her, seeking more of her attention. His fur was as soft as silk and for him being a runaway he was surprisingly very clean.

Kagome giggled happily as he licked her cheek. "Stop it!" she laughed.

"Kagome?!" a voice called. The voice caused the dog to stiffen and when it heard the person get closer it ran off slipping through Kagome's hold on him.

With an angry huff Kagome turned around to see Kagura. She was beautiful even if she was still tired from the night before, plus she wasn't much of a morning person. Her hair black-red hair was held in a tight pun with a pink crimson flower pin decorating her hair. Her eyes were a beautiful swirl of pink and red, while her full lips were painted dark pink almost red. She wore a red short sleeved shirt with a low swooped neckline that showed a little cleavage while she wore tight black skinny jeans with some rips in them; on her feet she wore black and silver flats.

"Kagome breakfast is ready," she yawned.

"'Kay I'm be right there." Kagome told her, her eyes looking off after the dog that was now long gone. Kagura went back in the house leaving Kagome. Kagome stayed there for a few minutes in hope he would come back but after a while she gave up. With a huff she stood and went back into the house leaving the food bowl out for him just in case he did come back later in the day.

Unknown to Kagome, the dog was hiding behind a bush. From there he watched her with eyes filled with longing. The moment she was out of sight the world around him blurred as it moved away from him while he stood still, within moments the world around him stopped to reveal him standing in a bright crimson colored room. In the room he stood in front of one of the walls, looking into a large mirror with a gold frame that took up the wall, but instead of seeing his true form or the room around, instead he saw a large white dog with gold eyes and a crescent moon caller standing within a beautiful garden.

He sighed, longing filling his heart as he turned away from the mirror and the girl that inhabited that world. He hated leaving; he wanted to stay, to feel her warmth once more. He knew her to be his one and only love, there was no mistaking her scent or her power. He could sense her power even now when in this world; he could feel the hum of her dormant powers when she touched him. It was impossible for her to be an incarnating, he had thought of that but it was impossible for reincarnations though having shared the soul of their ancestor are completely different people in personality and appearance and she was exactly the same as he remembered her to be. He wished to stay in that world with her but his body could only withstand being in that world for so long, so until he could return he would had to deal with watching her through mirrors.

Hesitantly he opened the door and left the room. He was anxious to get back to her, he had taken him so long to find her, he was afraid of losing her once more. _500 years…_ He thought mournfully to himself. _500 years to this very day…_ Five hundred years was a long time to live a life with only a soul. That was one of the reasons he knew that girl to be _her_. Her soul called to his, touching her made his soul flare and pulse with life, filling him with life. Before _she_ had disappeared their souls had been connected, a small part in the mating ceremony, but they had never finished their mating and so when she had disappeared she had literally taken a piece of him with her.

He walked down the hall making his way to his office but just as he could see the large double doors he was stopped by his brother's voice calling his name.

"Sesshomaru, Hey wait up!" He called causing Sesshomaru to turn around, a little irritated that he was being bothered by his brother.

It wasn't that he didn't care for his brother; he just wanted to be alone; to think and to plan how he was going to get back his mate. InuYasha was of middle build, being both lean and lightly muscular while being a few inches shorter than him, he had long silver white hair that had a light wave to it as it went to his lower back. He was considered very attractive by many females within the courts; he was tanned and healthy with a boyish charm to him that grabbed him much attention from both sexes. He wore a red war kimono; the haori was a bright red while his hakamas were black and tucked into his black leather boots but unlike the bottom half of his outfit the haori had a black lotus design on the shoulders while he wore a crisp white haori under it. Hanging over his right shoulder was his own white mokomoko which was also referred to as a tail. He wore black and silver spiked armor over his chest while holding the great sword Tessaiga, a sword given to him by their father, was held to his hip by a blue and white sash. Seeing as he was not the heir or the leader of the land he did not have a crescent moon on his forehead but it was on his neck and he did have navy blue makings on his cheeks. Inuyasha was his half brother; they both shared the Great Inu No Taisho as their father while having different mothers. InuTaisho had taken Inuyasha's mother as his mate 100 hundred years after his own mother had died in child birth.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes bored and empty of emotion just as they had been for the past five hundred years. Unlike his brother's boyish charm, he radiated masculine beauty, his jaw was firm and strong, and his face was angelic but set in a mask of indifferent. His eyes were a cold solid swirl of gold with slit pupils. He was pale, not deathly though but in a way that made him that much more unearthly. On his face he had a few markings; on his forehead was a pale blue crescent moon that marked him as heir while two maroon stripes marked both his cheeks. He was the very definition of perfection, only another reason as to why he deserved to be named the killing perfection. He wore a war kimono, but his was white with a red lotus design (the lotus being the one of the symbols of their family) on his left shoulder and at the end of each of his sleeves. His white hakamas were tucked into his black leather boots. Holding his swords; Tenseiga, Bakusaiga and Tokijin, to his hip was a yellow and purple swirled sash. On his chest he wore black and silver spiked armor while hanging over his right shoulder was his mokomoko/tail.

"We found a human girl in the woods, looked as if she had been attacked by wolves," He told him though what he had really wanted to ask was; _**"Why were you in Upper-land?"**_ He wished with all his heart that his brother had found _her_. His brother wasn't the only one that had lost someone all those years ago, he might have lost his mate-to-be, but he had lost his sister and his brother, their father had lost a daughter and a son, and Shippo had lost his mother. But worst of all, the day she vanished the Underworld has lost the light, their queen; everything that had made these lands great had been taken away with her. His brother hadn't always been this cold hearted and mean, there had once been a time where he was warm and caring, to a point. His voice was so magical, it had the power to change the world, and a simple hum could cause the flowers to bloom in the middle of winter. His voice had a power over others, but when _Kagome_ came into his life, his voice had never been so powerful. He had been full of life and love, and so had the land. _Kagome_ showed up one day and like that she was his world, at first she wasn't interested but over time she came to love him as he had from the first time his brother had seen her. Once _Kagome_ had entered their lives, everyone had fallen for her, she had become family, and she was family. He missed her very much.

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance, he would never admit it but he did have a soft spot for child. He gestured for Inuyasha to lead the way, while he followed close behind. He had wished to spend the day by himself, he wished to relax and recharge his energy so as to return to the other world; to _her_.

They came to a room within the eastern wing of the palace. There were a handful of servants that were coming and going from the room. Sesshomaru could seem the child's blood from the end of the hall and quickened his pace for fear for the child. He had always been kind to children, for they were innocent to the sins of the world that surrounded them. They were pure to the darkness of adults; they were free from the chains that bond others.

The servants scurried away as he entered. And as he did he could hear the slowing of the girl's breathing and beats of her weak heart. She was small; if she were standing she would barely come up to his hip. She had dark brown black hair that surrounded her head in a halo of dark waves; her pale face was drained of color. The faded pink kimono she wore was stained red with blood. The healer of the palace hovered over the small child, their hands glowing green in order to heal the child.

The attempt was failing for Sesshomaru heard the girl's heart stop. And as it stopped, Tenseiga pulsed at his side, singing and calling for it's master to weild it; wanting to save the young. Sesshomaru would normally question the sword but he too wished to save such a young and innocent creature from death.

He unsheathed the sword as he walked to stand beside the young girl, his trained eyes narrowing as he looked for what very few could see, when he spotted the death goblins pulling at the girl's soul, he swung his sword swiftly above her form slicing through their transparent bodies and sending them back to where they had come from. He sheathed the sword as the young girl body glowed green for a second and as the light faded he child opened her cobalt eyes and gasped for air.

Sesshomaru simply looked down at the girl and she back up at him as she panted softly trying to caught her breathe. And as she did so she smiled. His heart constricted painfully in his chest, he bent down, placing his hand on her head in an act of comfort. When he pictured his and his beloved's pups, he pictured a small girl similar to this very child.

He caressed her cheek and her smile only grew as she leaned into his touch. She sighed and just like that she fell asleep. Sesshomaru stood pulling away from the child and then left the room, giving an order for the healer to stay at the child's bed side till she awoke and for the servants to ready a room for the girl within his wing. He made his way to his room within the western wing.

The doors were larger and made of dark wood with carvings of dog demons adoring its smooth surface. The doors seemed to open on their own as he approached and when he entered they closed just the same. The room was large and elegant with dark yet faded blue walls and black furniture. There was a fireplace made of dark gray stone opposite of the large king sized bed with gray sheets, blankets and pillows. On either side of the bed was a black nightstand with white candles, scrolls and books covering the surface. Across from the main door were the white balcony double doors that were covered by transparent black curtains. There were then two other doors in the room one leading to the bathroom and closet while the other door was a white one that led to his beloved's room.

He looked at the door longingly, their rooms had been attached but neither one could spend a night apart from another. She would spend the night in his room cuddled up to him and the next they would be in her bed, he hasn't had a good nights' rest in 500 years. His heart ached as he stripped himself of his armor and haori.

When alone, his mask of indifference fell to reveal a face of mourning and pain. His eyes drooped and he looked so tired, he looked so broken, nothing like the strong demon lord that had entered the room only moments ago. It was only in the confinds of his chambers that he was able to let his mask fall and gravel in his pain and sorrow. Looking in to his eyes one could not help but see the extreme pain that lay within them. He looked almost died, almost soulless.

He was sluggish as he made his way to the bed. As soon as his head hit the billow he fell asleep, his lack of energy sending him into a deep sleep filled with the memories of his beloved.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady: _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please leave me a review, the next chapter will be full of flashbacks! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**His Song**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Both the InuYasha characters and the movie the Labyrinth (which inspired this story) belong to their respected owners. I get nothing!_

_**Summary: **__500 years and he remains silent. His voice that had once filled the lands of Under-land with warmth and happiness was gone, leaving both himself and the land cold and indifferent. He is broken after his mate-to-be disappears, but now there is a glimmer of hope when a young girl so much like his beloved appears in the Upper-land's. He was a bird without his beloved gilded cage._

_**Pairing: **__(Sesshomaru and Kagome) (InuYasha and OC – Luna) (Shippo and Rin)_

_**Rating: **__M for; language, mention of rap/possible rap, and adult situations_

Tonight unlike most teens Kagome was home alone watching her baby brother. Everyone had plans, it was friday night after all, she had happily offered to watch him, her mom deserved to have a night alone with her husband. It didn't bother her at all to watch him, she adored her brother.

Kagome smiled as she held her baby brother, they had just had dinner and after having gotten him ready for bed she was going to read him a story. She had stopped by the library to pick up a new book to read to him since she had read everything else in the house. It was a simple little book bond in red leather with golden painted letter but it had no author. But what she had read of it was about a young princess whose kingdom was under attack by the evil Goblin king; known for snatching children in the night, and he was in love with her. And in the end even though the princess finds herself falling in love with the him she does what's right for her kingdom and locks him away into a crystal ball. The librarian had even given it to her because it wasn't registered in their system.

"Hey I got a new book. You want me to read it to you tonight?" She asked him happily.

"Yes!" He yelled with excitement and a smile as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her. "What is about?" He asked.

"Well it's about a beautiful princess who must defend her kingdom from the evil Goblin King," She told him causing him to shiver.

"It scary?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, you know that the good guys always win," she smiled making him smile and nod.

"Okay. You want to sleep in sister's room or in your big boy bed?"

"My big boy bed!"

"I thought you'd say that," She laughed heading towards his room. The room was painted two colors, the bottom half of the walls were painted dark blue and the top was painted light blue with a marvel's heroes border going through the middle. There was a white rocking chair in the corner with navy blue cushions, on the far side of the room were balcony doors that were always kept locked but they were hidden by transparent white curtains. On the other side was a twin size bed with pale blue sheets and black blanket and a nightstand next to it. There was a white dresser with a teddy bear, some books and a piggy bank. His toys were either under his bed or in the closet.

She laid him in his bed grabbing the little book from the nightstand before taking a seat in the rocking chair. She silently hoped that it would help calm him with the storm that raged outside. It had been raining all day and from what it said on the news there was going to be a thunder storm tonight.

Clearing her throat Kagome then began to read.

'_Across the land all had come to fear the gruesome Goblin King. Many kingdoms had fallen under the force of his army, and all maidens knew not to say the magic words or he'd steal their child and turn them into Goblins where they would be forced to join his army. All but one kingdom had fallen._

_This was the Kingdom of __Lumière a place of light unlike that of the Goblins' own Kingdom of Sombre which had been plunged into darkness when the Goblin King took control. Lumiere was being ruled by a Princess, the King and Queen having left her in charge as both were on the front lines with the troops, she was just like her Kingdom filled with light and love. It was her wish to bring peace, she was kind to her people and ruled graciously with great understanding._

_And maybe it was because she was so pure that the Goblin King was determined to take her as his bride. In a twisted way he was in love with her..._'

She kept reading till it looked like he was about to fall asleep. It looked like they wouldn't be finishing the book tonight but from the looks of it Souta really liked the book, she did to.

"Okay that's it for tonight, it looks like we'll have to finish it tomorrow night," she said closing the book and walking over to set the book on the nightstand.

"Promise?" He asked holding out his pinky.

"I promise," She locked pinkies and smiled before re-tucking him into bed.

"What are the magic words?" Souta asked as Kagome tucked him in bed.

"Are you sure you want me to say them?" Kagome asked. She didn't believe in magic but for some reason she felt nervous about saying them.

"It's only pretend sissy!" Souta told her with a pout.

"I wish the goblins would take you away. Right now," She told him with a teasing tone before tickling him causing him to cry out and laugh loudly.

A few seconds later she pinned him down kissing his face. "Okay it's time for bed,"he pouted but Kagome only kissed his forehead. "I love you," she told him.

Souta jumped up wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tight. "I love you too sissy," he whispered.

Kagome smiled holding him tight for a minute before laying him back in bed. "Okay it's time for bed,"

"Nigh-night,"

Kagome turned on his night light that spun around on his nightstand making it look like stars were moving around the room.

"Good night Souta," Kagome cooed as she turned out the lights. She reluctantly turned away from the room closing the door behind her. For some reason she felt uneasy and wanted to go back to his room and make him stay the night with her in her room. But she couldn't do that he needed to learn to sleep in his own bed.

Kagome was just down the hall when she heard a small scream in Souta's room. She immediately rushed to his room flinging open his door only to find a dark room with a small amount of light coming through the balcony doors.

She sighed even though she still felt like something was wrong. "Oh your light just went out don't worry I'll fix it," she said flipping on the light switch but the light didn't turn on.

"Souta?" Kagome called waiting for him to answer her but her only answer was a clash of lightening that lit the room and thunder that shook the walls.

She flicked the light switch beside the door several times hoping it would turn on and everything would be fine. Kagome stepped into the room nervously, her heart racing in her chest. The lightning flashed, the light casting shadows upon the wall. The air seemed to hum around her, as made her way further into the still room, there was no movement within Souta's bed.

"Souta?" she called once more as she pulled away the blankets, she gave a small cry when she didn't see her brother lying there.

He heart jumped into her throat at a soft rapped tapping on the balcony door, she turned facing it to see the large dog staring at her through the crack in the curtains. She trembled as she could only stare back into its intense gold eyes. Grabbing her attention small creatures raced around the room making her look in every which direction to chance a glance at them. She was terrified, not for herself but for her brother.

At that the doors burst open and in came the dog. Kagome turned away as a large purse of wind and rain along with debris from outside came into the room. And then it stopped and everything was calm.

Turning towards the door expecting to see the dog but instead stood a tall man. He had long silvery hair that topped it his hair before falling down to his knees, peeking out from his ears were a pair of elf like ears. He wore a pair of more form fitting white hakamas that were tucked into a pair of black boots. covering his chest was a white kimono like top with a red honeycomb design lining the shoulders and the end of his sleeves while a yellow and purple sash was tied at his waist. Unbeknownst to her he was not wearing his armor nor did he carry his swords and he had hidden his mokomoko so as to appear less frightening to her.

His presence alone left her in awe and at the same time she was scared of what he was capable of, and at the same time a part of her told her to show no fear and she didn't. She stared at him with a cold glare.

"Who are you?" She basically growled out.

"You should know, after all you're the one who called upon me," he told her with a smirk.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

**wolfyLady: **_**Well I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry it's shorter than the first. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**His Song**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Both the InuYasha characters and the movie the Labyrinth (which inspired this story) belong to their respected owners. I get nothing!_

_**Summary: **__500 years and he remains silent. His voice that had once filled the lands of Under-land with warmth and happiness was gone, leaving both himself and the land cold and indifferent. He is broken after his mate-to-be disappears, but now there is a glimmer of hope when a young girl so much like his beloved appears in the Upper-land's. He was a bird without his beloved gilded cage._

_**Pairing: **__(Sesshomaru and Kagome) (InuYasha and OC – Luna) (Shippo and Rin)_

_**Rating: **__M for; language, mention of rap/possible rap, and adult situations_

"You're the Goblin King?" She asked in surprise as she studied the other worldly looking man.

"That is but one name I have been called," he told her in a monotone voice that contradicted the heat in his eyes. They burned like hot embers, burning a path across her body as they traced the line of her curves. Glowing in the dark she found it hard to look away from him.

It suddenly made her uncomfortable, but she stood firm in her stance. Her fists were balled into fist at her side, her nails biting into her skin as she held her tongue. This monster had her brother, and if she said the wrong thing she may lose him forever.

"Then what would you prefer me to call you?" She asked trying to sound nice but even she could hear the bite in her tone.

His eyes then softened as he looked her straight in the eye. Glazing over his eyes lost their intensity, dimming to show a mixture of emotions.

"Sesshomaru," he said softly as he took a step towards her, but Kagome did not retreat. She would not show weakness to the man that had taken her brother, and yet even if she wanted to she could not look away from him. Her eyes were transfix on his face, tracing the colored lines markings his elegantly pale skin, memorizing his strong jaw and cheekbones. He was perfect, god like almost. The closer he stepped the more she took note how much taller he was than her, nearly a full foot. If his beauty wasn't enough he had to be tall, making her feel so small and powerless against him, but she would do whatever it may take to get her brother back, at any cost.

Kagome felt on edge as he stepped within a few feet of her, her hair stood on end at the feeling that surrounded him. Inside she felt a swirling in the pit of her stomach, she had felt it once before back in Japan, her grandad told her it was a gift from the gods'. But right now the feeling made her on edge, like she was going to burst as the swirling grew. But this much she knew was true, this man -or creature- held power, and she'd need to be careful.

"I want my brother back," She demanded.

"What's done is done" He was mocking her, but the look in his eyes was almost teasing. If he wanted to play then fine, but she would win.

"Where is he?" She practically growled.

He gave an amused huff.

She knew where he was, if this was like the book she would have to run the labyrinth like the princes did to defeat the Goblin King and save her parents. But Kagome wasn't the princess, she was just a simple girl, but she would beat the labyrinth or at least make it so that her brother was free.

"How about this? Let's make a deal?" she told him seriously glaring at him heatedly.

"What kind?" He asked in a deep monotone voice. The sound of it made her shiver.

"I'll run the Labyrinth, but If I lose, I want you to take me in his place," She told him.

He smirked and the look of it made chills run down her spine, it scared her and yet she was filled with determination to wipe that smirk off his perfect face.

"Do we have a deal?" Kagome asked extending her hand out to him.

His smirk only grew showing a fang. It scared her but she refused to let it get to her though.

"Deal," He grasped her hand gently but as their skin touched a shock similar to lightning, raced through her body and it took her breath away. Warmth filled her body and her heart raced in her chest, she didn't know what this feeling was.

Walking around her, he leaned down his face hovering close to her ear. "You better hurry Kagome," she shivered as his breath tickled her ear, while his voice cared a huskiness that left her knees weak.

She turned with him, and as she did the room faded to a landscape bathed in the light of an orange sky. "You have thirteen hours to solve this labyrinth," he told as she took in the landscape.

The ground was covered in sand and patches of grass with bushes and a single tree that he walked straight up to before turning to her, a thirteen hour clock face grew into the face of the tree. Its long fingers stretched in black iron to touch the elegantly painted black letters on its face, and like that it started.

"Or be one of us forever," as he spoke he and the clock faded in a shimmer of light.

With a huff she turned around to take in the rest of this world. She stood atop a hill that seemingly overlooked everything, there at the bottom built from thick stone stood a tall labyrinth with twists and turns, along with various types of plants that grew wildly yet elegantly when against the mixed stone. It all led to the gleaming palace on the far hill that stood tall with the rising sun shining behind it. It was all beautiful but at the same time it looked run down, and as the sun rose it looked darker on the verge of falling apart.

"One foot in front of the other," Kagome told herself as she began her journey. Now she wished she had finished the book, maybe it would have helped on what she had gotten herself into.

**wolfYLady**_**: Sorry it is so short but after not updating for so long I thought this would be better than nothing.**_


End file.
